A new blooming love
by naomi01
Summary: When Tamaki's old friend comes back from Europe she meets new friends.But can they help her with her problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Sadly I don't own ouran**

**So I basically had this in my mind forever and am trying to get it out. Hope you all like it!**

**Name-** Tenshi Akamina

**Age:** 16

**Hair color and eye color:** Dark brown and bright green

**Background:** The akamina family is a big coorparation of hotels all around the world. When tenshi was little she went to ouran until she was 10, then her parents moved her to europe until she turned 16. while in europe she learned some french and italian and speaks it when she's upset about something and doesn't want anyone to know what she's saying. As an only child she was real lonely when her parents were gone so they bought her a cat that she named puppet. while she was at ouran she became friends with tamaki but sometimes only hung around him because he was the only one who really payed her any attention.

**And yes this is just the infor for you to know about her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own ohshc or else id be the happiest girl alive!**

**_So_**** this is like my first story that ive tried so if it sucks don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Chapter 1**: _Old school, New friends!_

"So mom…I'm going back to ouran?", I asked as I put on the high school uniform dress. "No dear your just putting on there uniform for dress up. Honestly, you'd think you'd be a brighter child", my mother said in the same old sarcastic bitter tone she always had with me. We had just gotten back from Europe a couple day's ago and they were already getting rid of me.

"So what class am I in?", I asked as I smoothed out the dress, looking in the mirror at myself.

"In class A of course. Although you aren't that smart your just going to have to keep up with the other and try not to let your farther and me down…again",she said scolding me from behind.

I just sighed and turned around to face her. She still had that 'I wish you were never born' look on and it could have killed me.

"Now grab your purse and let's go. It won't look good to be late on your fist day back", she said walking out of my room. I glared at her back till I couldn't see it. I despised that women but I couldn't say I didn't love her because she was still my mother. I grabbed my black and silver leather purse from my bed and walked out of my room down the hallway and stair case to go outside to the limo awaiting me. I got in and impatiently waited to go to school.

Now you know how most kids couldn't wait for school to be over? Well I couldn't wait for it to start. I hated my parents for so many reasons. Maybe it was because I was the accident child that they never wanted or the fact that they abused me mentally all the time. I didn't know which one was worst. But going to school was the one thing I could count on to get away from all of the negativity. I mean im a pretty positive person, always smiling and laughing even when I was trying to be serious. So to say they gave me the occasional headache was an understatement.

Also another reason I was glad to be going back to ouran was because of tamaki. No, not because I liked him but because he was my best friend when we were little kids once he came from France. He was the only one who showed any interest in me at all and I was grateful to have at least one friend. I wondered how he was doing all these years and if he'd ever remember me. Of course he probably wouldn't since I always had my hair in curls before and now I always straightened it. And I always remembered how tamaki wasn't the brightest, although smart, person around.

I felt the limo come to a sudden stop and I knew I was back at school. My driver got out and open the door for me. I stepped out grabbing my purse and looked at the one place that I used to call a shelter or a home from home. As my driver got back in and left I walked up to the doors and entered the building. I pulled out my papers and then started walking around for my class. I hoped that I would have tamaki in at least one of my classes. Or else it just wouldn't be that much fun.

Once I stumbled upon my class I entered and had all eyes on me causing a slight pink blush to form on my cheeks. The teacher looked at me not really surprised like she already knew I was coming in.

"I was wondering when my new student would come in", she said coming over to me and taking the papers from my hands.

"Sorry, there was some uh, traffic on the way here?", I said smiling sheepishly while some chuckles and giggles were heard across the room.

The teacher even laughed." Well it looks like we have a returning student here. It's nice to have you back . You can go take a seat now", she said handing my papers back to me. I looked upon the students and saw a face that I recognized from so long ago. Still with that blond hair and those purple eyes and that charm. I smiled up at him and once I saw the recognition in his eyes knew that I'd be just fine.

_Lunch_

"I can't believe your back tenshi!", tamaki said as he hugged me in the hall. It had just turned to lunch and I was going to spend it with tamaki to catch up and apparently meet all his friends.

"Me either tamaki. I thought they'd leave me in Europe forever", I said as I giggled when he started spinning me around like when he was a child.

"My little princess has come back to me!" Tamaki said with a smile on. I should have expected this but I really didn't mind. It was nice to know that someone cared about me at least a little.

After spinning me a couple of more times he set me down and that's when we heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to five guys.

"Who is she?", two boys, well twins, asked tamaki pointing a finger at me. They both had red hair and sharp hazel eyes and their bangs were each parted to a different side.

"This is-", tamaki got cut off by someone who seemed his height with black hair and gray eyes and glasses on.

"Tenshi akamina. Her family owns a chain of hotels all around the world and are quite famous for it. She attended ouran until she was ten from which then she moved to Europe and attended a private school in France", the boy said.

I sweat-dropped both at the boy knowing so much about me and from the now sulking tamaki in the corner.

"So she went here when she was little kyou-chan?", another boy asked who was shorter than me. He reminded me of a kid. His cute little blond hair and hunny colored eyes.

"That's right honey-sempai. She went to school with tamaki when she was little and I do believe has most of his classes now", the boy with the glasses said.

"Yeah..",I said looking over at tamaki with a slight blush on my cheeks. How the hell did this guy know so much? Then tamaki came out of his sadness looking at me questionably.

"You were in France?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded."Oui, j'ai appris le français aussi"I said.

Tamaki smiled brightly and hugged me again but tighter." Mon chere petite soeur!", he said happily laughing. I giggled with him and then looked over at his friends.

"Who are they grand frère?", I asked. He looked down at me then let me go and introduced me to everyone.

"Oh! This is kyoya, hikaru and kaoru, and then mori-sempai and hunny-sempai', tamaki said showing up in front of each of them as he said their names.

I smiled and bowed lightly." It's nice to meet all of you", I said.

They all smiled back at me then tamaki grabbed my hand. "Let's go eat so we can talk tenshi!"He said before pulling me off with everyone else looking at him like it was just a normal thing to do. But then again this was tamaki here….

_Everyone's POV_

"Milord looks pretty happy don't you think kyoya?", hikaru as they watched tamaki run off with the new girl.

"Well it is a surprise that she's back so im guessing that they were really close before she left", kyoya said watching after the brunette as his best friend drug her away.

"She really pretty too. Do you think that tama-chan really likes her kyou-chan?", hunny asked.

"I don't think so. He hasn't ever talked about tenshi before at least not to me. But come to think about it, he hasn't ever spoken to me about her. As a friend or as someone who was really special to him", kyoya said to them.

" She seems pretty happy to be back with milord though",kaoru said as him and his brother thought about it.

"So it does",kyoya said before leading them to where tamaki had dragged tenshi to get lunch. He had to admit that hunny was right about this girl though….she was quite pretty.

_At lunch Normal POV_

"So then they told me that we were moving back here and that I was going to go back to ouran again",I said as I explained myself to everyone.

"It doesn't seem right that your parents made you come so soon after just getting back though",kaoru said.

"Yeah, aren't you still adjusting to the time zone?",hikaru asked.

"Of course, but my parents are vry busy and they know that I hate to be alone very long so they made me come back as soon as possible",I lied to them. It wouldn't do me any justice to tell them the truth.

"Did you go visit paris while you were there?",tamaki asked.

I smiled."But of course. It's really beautiful, epically in the winter. The smow makes it glow so bright",I said remembering the first time I saw it the very first winter I was there.

"And now me and my little sister can finally talk in French together!",he cheered loudly causing me to smile.

"Why don't we show tenshi the host club later?",hunny asked cutly which i couldn't help but give a cute smile too.

"Yeah boss!",the twins agreed nodding their head. I looked at all of them confused. What the hell was a host club? And what did they have to do with it?

"Umm, what's a host club?",I asked and the twins gasped.

"We have to take her now boss! She doesn't even know what it is!",hikaru said. Well i think it was him. His voice was much bolder than kaoru's.

"Then it's settled, tenshi you will come to the host club with us!",tamaki said standing up like it was a speech or something. I sweat-dropped seeing as how it looked like I really didn't have a choice in the matter and it would give me a reason to stay away from home even longer.

"Uh, sure i'd love to come. I'll just call my driver and tell him to pick me up later",I said standing up and reaching in my purse for my phone. When I found it I pulled it out and dialed my driver's number.

"Hello?",came his voice on the other side.

"Hey, can you pick me up a little later than sheduled today? My friends want me to visit a club for a little bit",I said.

"Friends already tenshi? Ha ha, alright that's fine",he said. I smiled and hung up then looked back at the group.

"I can go",I said causing smiles around and i just sighed. I really did like these guys. Tamaki picked good friends here.

_After Shcool_

So after last class, since tamaki was pretty much in all my classes, I just followed him to the thrid music room which is where he said the others would be. He was talking about how all the girls in the school would come and see him and the others or something. I wasn't really listening but I got the basic point of the club. I wondered why they were inviting me to come if they would have customers waiting for them but i figured he had something planned so I wouldn't get in the way.

"It's right in here soeur",he said as he opened the door and sure enough everyone was already in there. The twins argueing by the window, hunny eatting cake and talking to mori and then kyoya sitting on the couch on a laptop.

"It's so pretty here frere, I almost don't wanna come in",I teased lightly as i walked in behind him.

"Oh no soeur, you could never ruin anything",tamaki said.

I laughed."I was joking frere. So what am i going to do? I mean you said you had customers?",I asked.

"Not today. We do have some day's off ",kyoya said without looking up. I looked at him amazed that he could keep typing at the speed he was and talk about something else without messing up. I decided to sit down next to him and looked back up at tamaki.

"I'm hungry frere",I said. And not less then a second later hunny was in front of me with a peice of cake handing it out in front of me.

"Here ten-chan! It's really good",hunnay said. I smiled at him and toke the cake from him happily.

"Merci ",I said before taking a big bite of the cake. It was vanilla and I absolutly loved it. It was so sweet but not enough that would make you wana puke.

"So while your eatting cake...".one of the twins said coming out of no where in front of me.

"You can play a game with us", the other said. They both had smirks on and i swallowed the cake scared to what they were up to.

"What kind of game?",I asked.

"Which one of us is hikaru!",they both said grinning. I blinked and pointed to the one on the right.

"Your hikaru. And not because of your hair but because of the way your face looks right now",I said. They seemed to fall down in disapointment but kaoru started to laugh soon after. I then understood how what i said may have came out wrong and corrected myself."What i mean is that you have sharper features than kaoru".

They both kinda looked at me in shock. I looked around and everyone seemed a little taken aback that I had gotten it right."What? Hasn't anybody been able to tell you two apart other than your hair?",I asked.

"Never",they both said. I was shocked. Nobody but me has been able to tell them apart? That's insane! Their completly different people. I may have just met them but by listening to them talk and seeing how they act towards one another I can easily tell them apart.

"That's kind of shocking",I said.

"It's actually quite impressive",kyoya said next to me closing his laptop and looking at me."You've just only met them and already you can tell who is who. and we have people here who have none them for years and still can't tell".

I blinked and then smiled knowing it was a compliment."Thank you. But im sure it was just sheer luck even though I know who is who",I said.

"Awww! My little princess is being all modest!",tamaki said smiling cauing me to sigh.

"Since when did i become _your_ princess?",I asked shaking my head.

"He thinks every girl is his princess",kyoya said shaking his head at his friend. I looked at him and gave a smile. Im guessing that he was his best friend since he just seemed to fit it. And for aome reason I couldn't help but want to be closer to him. Wait...did I like somebody already?

"Hey tenshi, I think your cars here",kaoru said looking out the window. I got up and looked around at everyone.

"It was really nice to meet you all. and it was nice to see you again tamaki",I said before walking towards the door. But suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and turn me around to face tamaki. But from the strength of turning me around we were a little to close and he was leaning down a little to close to my face causing me to blush.

"What is it tama?",I asked not really liking this position. Expicially in front of all his friends.

"Will you come back tommorow too?",he asked sweetly. I smiled and giggled softly at him.

"Frere, im in almost all of your classes. And i'd love to come back if that's okay with everyone else?",I asked looking around him to see everyone either nodding or shouting yes. I looked back at tamaki and he looked excited.

"Then tommorow it is princess",he said letting me go but not exactly moving away. I nodded and left a little quicker than I normally would and practically ran to my car. That was kind of...awkward. I'll asmit that tamaki was so adorable when he was younger but now he was quite handsome. But I couldn't like him. He was my best friend and we just met again for the first time in six years. Plus im sure that i like his best friend. But then why would he get so close to me? Or was that something he just did all the time to everyone? And...why did he look so sad to see me leave?

_Everyone's POV_

After tenshi ran out of the room tamaki turned to see confused faces.

He cocked his head to the side."What?",he asked.

"Does tono like a certain brunette?",the twins asked smirking to the blond. Said blonds eyes widened and a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Of course not! She's my sister! And a very close friend that i haven't seen in a while",tamaki said to the accusing couple.

"I'm sure it's only because they haven't seen each other in quite some time",kyoya said but inwardly confused about his friend. He said they were close friends but it seemed like there was something that tenshi wanted to say but just couldn't get out. Although he found nothing bad on her except that she shouldn't be in advanced classes because she has horrible test scores. But that doesn't mean there wasn't anyhting going on.

**So how was that? I think it went kinda long but it makes since to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer –I do not own Ouran because life just isn't fair.**

**AN-sorry I haven't been writing this, I've had a lot to deal with these past months so on with the story!**

**Chapter 3- Bruises**

Once I arrived home that day it wasn't a very good time. As soon as I walked through the door my mother gripped my wrist and pulled me in before slamming the door.

"Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!",my mother shouted at me.

"I met Tamaki there and he showed me his club. No big deal damn",I said rolling my eyes at her. That was a bad move on my part.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young lady! You know damned well that you aren't aloud to cuss in this house!",she yelled before raising her head and slapping me across the face hard. My head turned to the side with the force of the hit and I dropped my purse. I could feel the sting on my cheek and tears prickling my eyes.

"Get up to your room you stupid slut!",she yelled before letting go of me and stomping off to the kitchen. I stood there frozen for a minute before picking up my purse and hurrying to my room. Once I was in I shut my door and locked it. I hated that bitch with a passion. She hated my very soul and cursed the day she ever had a daughter instead of a son. It aint my damn fault.

I put up my purse and changed into some pajamas's before laying in bed. I forced my tears to stay in my eyes. I had stopped crying a couple of years ago. They'd been abusing me since I was born. Up until I was ten they were never around or just avoided me. I was raised by butler and maids. Never true parents. Once my parents were around however it always ended up the same way. I would say one thing that they didn't like and they'd yell and scream and hit me. I always had bruises on my cheek or my arms and legs from getting tossed around.

I didn't even know who I was more scared of. My mother always slapped me and yelled a bunch of things that I knew weren't true but always made me feel like shit. But my father was worse by all means. He'd slap harder, yell louder and once when I was third-teen tried to rape me until my mother came in and blamed me for the whole thing because I looked like a whore. Even though I resembled her more than anything.

I sighed and decided to go ahead and get my homework over with. I was looking forward to tomorrow if I lived. I still had to wait until my father came home. I so hoped that nothing really bad would happen to me. I didn't want Tamaki or any of his friends to become suspicious of anything that was going on. They didn't need to know that my life was so messed up and not perfect how they saw it.

**Next Day**

Well last night defiantly could have gone better. As soon as my father got home he was furious. He slapped me just like my mother and yelled at me. I couldn't understand why they were upset. They never wanted me around them to begin with so wouldn't that mean that they wanted me gone? Whatever, I was still going to keep going to the Host Club with Tamaki. I really wanted to learn why he acted the way he did yesterday.

I blushed at remembering how close he was. I didn't like him in that way. I just couldn't. It'd been forever since we'd seen each other. It didn't make any since to me. He was only a brother. Someone I trusted. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about that. Yeah…I trusted him with everything but my life presently.

I was also looking forward to seeing his friend Kyoya again. That guy seemed to know everything about me and nothing at the same time. I'd have to be careful around him. I didn't want him to find out my secret. To cover up my purple bruise on my cheek I used a lot of make up and cover up. I was tempted to just put a band aid on it but that would look retarded.

So when my last class was over I waited for Tamaki at the door and as he always was he was hyper and happy.

"Souer! Are you staying today?".he asked as we walked to the Host's room.

I smiled at him."I told you yesterday I would remember? I would never lie to you frere",I said regretting it.

Hie eyes beamed and I smiled bigger at him. He really was easy to please sometimes.

"So are you all doing anything today?",I asked not knowing if they'd have customers or not.

He frowned slightly."Sadly yes. Which means your going to have to stay aside for a little bit",he said all looking like a kicked puppy. I frowned too. That sucked. Oh well. I'd just do some work or something in the mean time. We reached the room that already had the other host's in it and they seemed happy that I was there.

"Ten-chan1",Huni exclaimed happily before eating another piece of cake. I smiled over at him and waved at both him and Mori.

"Tenshi!",came from the twins and I smiled over at them and their table. I guessed the guest were going to be here in a minute since everyone was at tables. I followed Tamaki over to Kyoya who was sitting on the couch and typing away again. I wondered what he was so concentrated on.

"What do you expect her to do Tamaki? We have guest on their way here",Kyoya said not even looking away from his screen. That had to be bad for your eyes or something.

"It's okay Kyoya. I'm just going to do some homework until you all are done",I said. He glanced up for a moment before continuing to type.

"I'm sorry souer",Tamaki said looking down at me. I smiled and waved him off before walking to an empty table no one was using. I really did have homework to do. I damned my parents to hell for putting me in advanced classes when I could barley pass honors. It wasn't that I wasn't smart because I was. I just always was worried about what would happen at home or if anyone would find out about my bruises. I never really worked well in a group.

I sat down and pulled out me math book deciding to get the hardest out of the way first. I heard giggle's and laughter behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find the girls were coming in and I smiled. These girls were so girly. It made me slightly jealous I couldn't just go prancing around like they did. I sighed before starting my work.

**Later**

After all of the guests went home, which the bitched and moaned about but I was just glad when they all just left. I was of course still trying to figure out how to do the beginning of my math work when I got jumped at someone leaning over me to peer at my work.

"Are you still working on that?",Kyoya asked. I jumped and squeaked. I leaned my head back to look at him and he seemed passive. I blushed at how close he was bu didn't let it distract me.

"What were you watching me?",I asked smiling a little. It was nice to know someone besides Tamaki was paying attention to me.

"No. I just noticed you were still on the same page you started on one hour ago",he said simply. I sweat-dropped and shook my head looking back at my work.

"It's all too complicated. I read how to do it at least a hundred times by now and it still makes no sense what so ever",I said embarrassed.

"It isn't that hard. You've taken advanced classes before haven't you?",he asked. I froze a moment before nodding.

"Of course. Why would I take advanced classes if I hadn't before?",I asked looking up at him smiling hoping he'd buy it. Which he did since he didn't question it anymore.

"Oh souer!",Tamaki called coming over to both of us. I turned around and got up to stand next to Kyoya.

"What is it Tamaki? I have to go home in a minute",I said gathering up my stuff.

"Oh but souer! You can't leave until we exchange numbers",he said pouting a little and his cell phone in his hand. I smiled at him and pulled mine out.

"Hurry up then. I don't wana get in trouble for being late again",I said as we gave each other out phones while I thought about what happened yesterday. I hurried and typed my number in his and thought he'd be done at the same time but it was taking longer.

"What are you doing frère?",I asked.

"Putting in the rest of the host club's numbers",he said smiling. I shook my head at him as he finished and then blushed realizing I now had Kyoya's number in my phone."Here yea go souer",he said giving me back my phone. I handed him his and smiled before getting my stuff in my hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow frère. Goodbye boys",I said waving at everybody before leaving for my trip to hell

**Kyoya's POV**

As I watched Tenshi leave I wondered about her. She was a strange person. I was mostly thinking about how madly she wanted to get out of here. It seemed like she was scared of being late. That made me wonder about what her home life was like.

"Tamaki…do you know anything about what she does at home?",I asked him as he too was watching after her. He turned to me when she was gone with this light pink over his cheeks. Did he like her?

"Tenshi? Not really. Her parents are home a lot more though now. I remember she used to be so lonely. But now she seems a lot happier!",he said clearly happy for his long time friend. But I still wondered if that happiness was real of just a facade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**By the way this is the real chapter three,I forgot that the first chappie was just info. Forgive me!  
**

**Chapter 3-Sleep Over**

The next week was pretty much my new routine. After school I'd join the host club and while they were hosting I would do my homework. Sometimes I'd even get help from Kyoya which I was very grateful for. There were two reasons why I went to the host club to begin with. One, Tamaki put one hell of a puppy dog face and two, it got me away from home. My mother didn't yell at me like the first day and my father could've cared less. So I could finally say that I had a nice home life...for the moment.

Within the week I also got to know a certain Mr.'I know everything' a little better too. Okay,so I bombarded Tamaki with question which he answered happily. Of course I had to explain to him why I was asking so many question and he was completely ecstatic with the idea of his two best friends getting together. I told him that he couldn't breathe a word of it to anyone and he swore he wouldn't. But I knew sooner or later it would come up. It just wasn't like Tamaki to keep a secret for long sadly.

I sighed as I walked into the host room,glad that they wouldn't have any customer today. It's not like I was mad or anything but I did get lonely sitting by myself sometimes.

"Souer!",Tamaki yelled happily as I walked in. Everyone was either sitting on or around the couch and I went over to pull a chair when Tamaki pulled me on the couch between him and Kyoya. I blushed,something I was doing a lot of lately.

"Um...what is it?",I asked as everyone seemed to be looking at me. This felt like an intervention...

"We need to plan what were going to do for your first weekend back!",exclaimed Tamaki looking rather excited. I pondered what he said and figured it would be good to stay away from home as much as possible. Sure,my parents were ignoring my existence but they could blow at anytime.

"Oh..well I don't care what we do as long as Im not at home",I said smiling before I realized what I had said.

"But of course! I wouldn't want my souer lonely now!",Tamaki said smiling back at me. That was a close one. Everyone else seemed to go with what Tamaki was saying and I was thankful that no one caught my slip.

"We should have a sleepover at tono's!",the twins said with evil grins on. That only meant they had a special plan for me. How did I know this? They were grinning at me. Their idea wasn't bad though. I'd just tell my parents I was staying at a _girlfriends_ house instead. Hopefully they'd buy it...if they even cared.

"That's a good idea!",Hunny replied smiling with Mori nodding next to him.

"I wouldn't mind",I said.

"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind you staying the night with a bunch of boys?",Kyoya asked. I turned towards him and he looked like he didn't believe it. I blushed and nodded.

"They know Tamaki,they wont care",I said putting on a happy face. He seemed to not buy it and I worried for a minute that he would say something but he just nodded it off.

"Good! Then everyone come's over to my house tomorrow!",Tamaki said smiling at my blushed face. I smiled and looked down at the floor.

For the rest of our time there we decided that we'd all meet at Tama's after lunch. I didn't know exactly what we were going to do but I know we were going to watch a horror movie thanks to the twins. Tamaki refused them but I knew we'd be watching it anyways. Then we decided that Sunday we'd all go shopping so they could show me around some more. I had no problem with that. I'd love to see all the clothing stores. I needed some new clothes from Japan.

So once I got home I knew I had to ask my parents if I could go. I had prepped myself in the car before. Granted,they probably wouldn't care either way but I still had to ask. It sounds dumb as hell but it was the truth. Although sometimes they seemed to shock me. Maybe now would be one of those times...

"Hey mom!",I yelled as I stepped down the stairs after putting my stuff up.

"What is it you slut?",I heard her yell from down the hall. She must've been in the study. I walked down there and stopped at the open door. She was on the computer.

"I'm going to stay the night at Tamaki's tomorrow with some friends",I said bluntly. She turned to face me and had a cruel smile on her lips. I inwardly cringed and thought that all that prep work didn't prep me for the verbal abuse I was sure would come now.

"So your finally going to just give up and be a slut now huh?",she said. I frowned and shook my head.

"No. Their just friends. They thought it'd be nice since Im back now",I said trying not to let her words affect me on the outside.

"Che,whatever. Just don't mess anything up. We don't want that dumb blonds father thinking our daughter is making whoreish moves on his son",she said before turning back to the computer. I didn't hesitate to walk away very fast and then sprint to my room. One the way up stairs I heard her yell,"Your father will be sooo proud!",followed by laughter.

Once I was in my room I couldn't help the tear that ran down my face. You would think after years of hearing the same things over and over again that I would be over it but I wasn't. It hurt me to think my parents thought being a whore was the only thing I'd be good at. The thing I was destined to be. When I was younger I used to believe them but once I got older I realized they were just cruel people and to try to ignore it best I could.

I laid there crying for at least twenty minutes before I heard my phone vibrate in my bag on the floor. I sat up and wiped my eyes before reaching down from my bed and pulling it out. I looked at the screen once I flipped it and smiled when I saw it was Tamaki.

Hey sis :)

Hey bro :]

Wats u doin?

Oh nutin,Oh! I can stay 2morow

Tats perfect!

Ik it is!

I smiled wider as we continued to talk about what we were going to do tomorrow and it was at least an hour before he started to talk about my little crush on his best friend.

Wen u gona confess ur undien luv 4 em? ^u^

I sweat-dropped and shook my head as I felt the blush come to my cheeks.

Idk not soon i jus met em!

Sooooooo?

I sighed knowing that he just wouldn't understand. I just met him and I had a crush on him. For all I knew was that he had to many things going on to pay attention to me and that he seemed suspicious of my acting skills.

So nutin tama

:(

Dnt giv me tat face

T_T

Stop bein mean to me frere

Fine but sooner or latr hes gona find outtt

Not by u

Awww y not?

Cuz...jus cuz

Awww fine mon souer

I heard the door slam from down stairs and cringed knowing it was the thing called my father.

I havta go now frere ttyl

Aww kk ttyl

I sat my phone down and decided to get my homework out of the way for the weekend. I was agitated that they even gave us work on the weekend. Screw that I was in advanced classes damnit! I had a life now! Well...sort of.

The rest of the night was un-eventful. My dad never rubbed it in my face like my mother had earlier about the sleepover,thank god. I had finished my homework even though Im sure that most of my answers were the farthest thing from being right there was. I had turned on my music and just read a book until I got tired and decided that I should get ready for bed. I threw on some pajamas and brushed my teeth before washing my face and putting my hair back. I hoped in bed,with some calmer music playing,and got ready to sleep before my phone started moving on my end table.

I let out an aggravated sigh. If this was Tamaki I might strangle him tomorrow. I just wanted to sleep. I grabbed my phone and flipped it. My eyes widened and my blush came back.

The blond idiot gave me ur number. if u need any help wit the hw then bring it tommorow and i;ll help u thru it~kyoya

I blinked and read it a couple of times before smiling softly. I really wanted to hug my brother sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran I just use them in stories that never happen but we all wish did. :)**

**Chapter 4:Coming together  
**

The next morning I woke up earlier than normal on the weekend which was around eleven so so I woke up at nine. I wanted to get all my stuff ready and not be late for a thing. and I wanted to look good for some um...people. so anyways Tamaki had text me while I was in the shower and said that we where all going to meet at the park after he and Kyoya came to pick me up. I of course new he had planned this but just let it go. I couldn't be mad at him after last night anyways.

So after I got out of the shower I straightened my hair and put on a furry white skirt with a black camisole and some black flats. Okay,so I really wanted to look good alright? But come on now,this was no ordinary boy. He was rich and had a powerful family. Although I'm sure he couldn't like anyone like me being as I was or in the family I was but I could still hope.

So once I was dressed I toke out a bag and packed everything I'd need for the day and then went back into the bathroom to put on some make up. Nothing over my usual attire though. Just the eye makeup and some sun-screen on my face and shoulders and chest knowing I got sun burnt real easy. It actually toke about two hours to do it all and it wasn't long until a maid came up to my room to tell me they where here. Of course I freaked out not wanting either to meet my parents since they were both home. I grabbed my bag and hurried down stairs but I was too late.

"Souer!",Tamaki exclaimed as I rushed down the stairs.

"Hello dear",my mother smirked at me. I got down and stood by the boys before I looked at her,eyes narrowed.

"I thought you had some work to do mother",I said trying to sound nice. I didn't need her telling them anything that could ruin me. Although from Tamaki's smiling face I doubt she said anything.

"Never to busy to meet your friends _dear_",she said. I glared at her before I turned to the boys.

"Lets go",I said. I met Kyoya's eye and new he was suspicious about something which is why leaving would be a very good idea.

"Yes! We don't want to be late!",Tama said before rushing me and Kyoya out the doors of my hell I was glad to be out of. We got into the limo and I sighed relived knowing that if I hadn't gotten there when I did my mother could've said something that would screw my day up. and not the normal embarrassing way parents did either.

"You seemed rather upset back there Tenshi. Is something wrong?",Kyoya asked as we started moving. I scowled on the inside. Why did I have to like such an absuvent person? I blushed and looked out the window.

"Parents tend to embarrass their children when they aren't around. I didn't want anything to ruin the day is all",I said putting on a small smile knowing both he and Tamaki where looking my way.

"Nothing would surprise me mon amour. I know everything about you",Tamaki said smiling at me. I returned his smile knowing that the other one still didn't buy my excuse. I felt a pang of guilt after Tamaki said that knowing it was the furthest thing from the truth.

I hated having to lie to him all the time. I didn't know how long I could go on like this.

**Kyoya's POV**

I knew there was something wrong as soon as I stepped into her house. That cold, distant feeling felt oddly familiar in my own home. It didn't suit Tenshi at all. I really knew something was off when I met her mother. Her face showed that she was happy that Tenshi wasn't down to meet us first. She seemed extra happy when Tenshi came running down the stairs though. I didn't like the fact that her mother almost looked smug knowing Tenshi was upset.

Tenshi always seemed happy even when she was lieing to Tamaki. I hoped that the idiot wasn't as dense as to not be able to see that his beloved friend was lieing to him all the time. I hadn't said anything to him yet. But I had big suspicions that there was something bad going on in that house. I could also tell it hurt Tenshi to lie to her best friend. I saw how she flinched when Tamaki brought up how he knew everything about her.

Obviously he didn't know her enough. I understood that people change over time but was he that dumb as to not notice the subtle changes in her behavior now? Or did she always lie to him like this before? I was sure that if I asked Tenshi about anything she'd break down right away. Knowing that the guilt most be eating her already it was only a matter of time before she cracked. Even if it was sooner than later,which I had no doubt it would be.

What I was really concerned about was how I didn't like that she seemed upset or was frowning and glaring the way she was before. It didn't fit well with how happy she seemed,whether she was faking that or not. I didn't know why I was liking her smile so much now. I really just wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening with her.

**Normal POV**

After a rather quiet ride to the park we finally made it which I was very glad for. I didn't like the quiet because it mostly just made me uncomfortable but it also gave way for rather bad conversations. So when I stepped out into the fresh air I was smiling and breathing in as much as I could.

"did you really not like the ride that much?",Kyoya asked as he and Tamaki walked beside me to a bench.

"I just don't like being in the same place for to long",I said.

"I'm so happy you came souer! Were going to have so much fun!",Tamaki said happily with a slight red on his cheeks. I blinked confused. I hadn't seen him that color since that day before I left the club. It made a weird feeling in me and I didn't like it.

"I can say that I'm scared about what you have planned Tamaki",Kyoya said with that smirk on that seemed to fit him. I blushed and looked away. We finally reached a bench only to have the twins some up to us about a couple minutes later.

"Tenshi!",they said coming up to us,smiles present. I smiled back at them and leaned back onto the bench before they both pulled me up causing me to gasp and then they spun me around.

"You look amazing",Kaoru said as he stopped me causing me to feel a bit dizzy.

"Yea,you look like one of our mothers models",Hikaru said. At least I could tell them apart.

"Um thanks. But I don't think I look that good",I said blushing. Although that is what I had wanted to hear today it just wasn't from the right person.

"Non sense! Mon souer looks amazing!",Tamaki said standing up and smiling at me proudly. I rolled my eyes at him and looked over to see Mori and Honey walking towards us.

"Tenshi-chan!",Honey said smiling and coming towards us with Mori.

"Hey Honey,Mori",I got a nod from the taller and a hug from the smaller.

"Now that everyone's here we need a plan to figure out what were going to do!",Tamaki announced. We all just shook our heads and looked down. Didn't he say before that he had a plan?

"Boss,I thought you had everything ready to go?",the twins asked shaking their heads at him.

"Well..I only planned up until now",Tamaki said frowning.

"Then you lied?",I asked. Then he promptly knelled on the ground sobbing about how everyone was against him now.

"Relax you idiot. Were going to get ice-cream",Kyoya said. Tamaki instantly brightened and grabbed my hand as he pulled me away with the others following. I sighed and let him do what he wanted. It was better to just leave it. I was thankful for the contact though. It was warm and caring not that cold ice I felt when I was beat.

**So I think this one is going to be longer than I wanted it to be but I've got good ideas for it. Review please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran.**

**Chapter 6-Truth or Dare**

So after forcing me to get some ice-cream, which was a very interesting time. The twins and Honey had ice-cream everywhere only the twins licked it off each other in a very seductive matter. Tamaki had a field day with them while Mori cleaned up his cousin. For some reason their twincest act didn't bother me like I thought it did. I mean it was normal at the club but I thought outside it'd have some affect on me. guess not.

So anyways, after that the guys showed me around some really neat places. such as the best store with all the most fashionable clothes, curtsey or the twins mother. I was very impressed. Honey showed me this little bakery with all these delectable looking cakes. Too bad we had already eaten. But that didn't stop honey from buying a big strawberry cake. We even went into this music store where Tamaki showed off his piano skills and had all the girls crowded around him,as usual.

Once that was over we were all kind of hungry for lunch so we decided to go to Tamaki's house. His place was as big as I remembered but it seemed a little bit different. I couldn't know though since I had been gone so long. when we stepped inside we all threw are things in the living-room,where we were all going to sleep and then went into the kitchen were the cooks made us the best pasta I had ever had.

Currently we were in the living-room trying to figure out what to do now.

"I say we play hide and seek!",the twins shouted.

"We should play tag!",honey said while eating his cake with Mori nodding next to him.

"How about Tenshi decide",Kyoya said causing all eyes to land on him. I blushed a little at his remark.

"But why?",Hikaru asked.

"Don't question mother!",Tamaki said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Simply because she is new here and it would be polite",Kyoya said looking my way. I smiled a little and looked away. Tamaki suddenly grabbed me and stood us up before spinning me and grabbing my shoulders. I could see a little pink on his cheeks and kept that in the back of my mind to look into.

"Um...what about truth or dare?",I asked.

"that's perfect!",The twins smirked. I smiled and then we all got into a big circle on the floor. We got a bottle from the kitchen and then Tamaki sat me in between him and Kyoya with a wink. Idiot...

"I'll repay you by letting you go first Kyoya",I said blushing a little. He nodded and pushed his glasses up before looking around. Guess how shocked i was when he smirked at me.

"Truth or dare Tenshi?".he asked. I felt my pulse heighten a little. I know I liked him but I also knew he didn't buy my lies. I hope it was an easy question.

"Truth",I said not looking away from him even though I didn't like the glitter in his eyes.

"Do you like someone in the host club?",cue everyone gasping,even Tamaki. I blushed more and looked down at my lap. Everyone seemed ready for my answer and I figured it wouldn't be bad to lie now. Although now they'd bother me till I told them.

"Yes",I said looking up. everyone smiled and the twins sniggered at something. I rolled my eyes but still caught the way Kyoya looked satisfied. If only...

"Hikaru,truth or dare",I said. The older twin looked over at me with confidence.

"Truth",He said. Scardy-cat..

"Do you enjoy your brothers kisses more than a brother should?",I asked. And his confidence was gone the moment he looked embarrassed. That was the beginning of a very fun game. Within it we had the twins kiss and a very embarrassed Hikaru,I very upset Tamaki,I happy still finishing that cake Honey,a silent Mori and a very pleased Kyoya. He seemed happy that he got an answer out of me and surprisingly he didn't press his suspicions on me.

I of course was happy. It was the first real sleep over I had had since before I left Japan. It made me really happy. And that I got to spend dome time with my crush and new friends. Now it was getting late in the afternoon and we decided to go ahead and watch a funny movie before dinner and then the scary one since Tamaki was a chicken. I didn't mind though. We were all either on the floor or on the couch. I was still between my brother and crush thank god, the twins were on the floor with their faces in the hands and Honey was in Mori's lap who was leaning back against the couch.

The movie really was funny,I even saw Mori smile and Kyoya did too. His smile was so handsome,it fit him well. I tried not to look at him during the whole thing but I felt like he was looking over at me. I was so red this time he caught me but he just smiled before I turned away. Tamaki was smiling at us the whole time as he watched the movie and winked a couple of times. I just pushed him lightly as a way to say 'shut-up'.

The movie ended faster than we thought so we decided to have a bathroom break and breath for a minute. I had just came out from the bathroom when I ran into a chest. I quickly apologized before looking up and blushing.

"Kyoya",I said. He smiled at me.

"Tenshi,I actually wanted to talk to you",he said. I gulped and backed up into the wall. He came towards me and I suddenly saw how this was familiar to me. It reminded me of my father...No! I couldn't think like that! This was different.

"You seem scared Tenshi? What's wrong?",he asked as he stepped in front of me. I shook my head trying to calm myself down.

"I'm fine. so you wanted something?",I asked smiling hoping he'd let it go.

"You know,you real smile is so much more convincing than this. Although I don't expect you to know. You've been using this one for so long its what your used to",he said smirking. I frowned at him. He did know.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun,I don't know what your talking about",I said trying to get away before I cried. But he grabbed my arm making me face him.

"Who is it I remind you of that backs you into a wall?",he asked. His smirk told me he was enjoying me reaction and I knew I was giving him all the answers he needed but I couldn't help but not care. I didn't like that he was bringing up and I didn't want him or anyone to know. Even if they could help me.

"It's nothing Kyoya",I said throwing his arm off me before going back down stairs trying to make sure no tears came out. Good thing I had lots of practice.

**Kyoya's POV**

As soon as Tenshi walked away I turned to the other corner.

"She's gone now Tamaki",I said. I knew he was there the whole time listening. He came from around the corner frowning.

"What did you do to my souer?",he asked walking up to me.

"she's hiding something you idiot",I said. Please tell me after he just heard and saw that he still didn't think anything of it?

"Of course she's not! Mon souer wouldn't hide anything from me",he said defending her with a light blush on his cheeks. So he must've liked her at least a little. that was understandable after knowing her so long.

"She is,whether you wan to believe it or not. She just doesn't want us to think bad of her if we know",I said starting to walk away. I had to stop of course when he pulled me back and looked serious,which was rare for him.

"Kyoya...What do you think she is hiding?",he sounded desperate. So it's finally in his head now huh? Good. I knew he was worried about her. I was honestly starting to worry myself. Which meant that I knew something,more likely abuse was going on.

"I don't know yet. But she is scared of close contact from somebody",I said before I shrugged his arm off and continued my way."And if your really her brother,then you'll do what you have to to keep her safe. I'm sure she needs it from you an the others".

I hoped he wouldn't act like a complete idiot now. It didn't help the neither did my slow growing affections I was starting to feel. I wasn't blind to my feelings but I did know that it was different then what I had felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but myself!**

**Chapter 7- Scary movie time  
**

**Normal POV**

Once I got down stairs I didn't exactly feel great. That conversation with Kyoya was going through my head like re-runs. To say I didn't like it would be an understatement. I pushed back my tears by blinking and actually thanking my parents for making me like this. If it wasn't for them I probably would've broken down in a waterfall of emotion but I was used to not wanting to show tears in front of people. Ha,at least they did something right.

"Tenshi-chan are you okay?",Honey asked as I approached both him and Mori on the couch.

I smiled at him and nodded."Just got some make up in my eyes is all". He smiled and that's when the twins came from the kitchen.

"The chef said that dinners ready",Kaoru said.

"Yea,boss had him make commoner ramen for us all!",Hikaru said as they looked like well...Honey in a candy store. I'd never tried it before,guess Tamaki has some new tastes.

"Then we should go eat",Kyoya said coming down from the stairs and smiling. My smile was fake? I could see he was just using that to seem nice and polite. Jerk...just to spite me. I looked away from him not exactly knowing what to say. No one had ever even tried to figure out anything if they knew anything but he did. I still liked him,thanks to the blush on my face but I was at a loss now.

"Yay! Lets go Takashi!",Honey said excitingly as he pulled Mori to the kitchen that the twins had just walked into. I started walking to before a yell made me stop.

"Mon ange!",Tamaki yelled. I looked back to see him running down the stairs only to reach me smiling big.

I smiled back."What Tamaki?",I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen with the slight pink coloring on his face again.

"I want my princess to sit next to me",he said as we walked into the kitchen. We toke our seats and I noticed everyone was eating already.

"This isn't that good boss",Hikaru said.

"Yea,I thought you said it was amazing?",Kaoru asked.

"It is wonderful! You two just have no taste for food!",he yelled back at them. I picked up my fork and poked my food. Tamaki looked over at me and frowned."What's wrong souer?".

"I've never had it before",I said. His eyes lite up and I sweat-dropped. Still the same spazz as before.

"Then you must taste it!",he announced. That's when Kyoya came in and toke his seat across from me and Tamaki and the twins started a fight about whether or not the food was good. I just started eating it and really came to like it. After the argument calmed down it was rather quiet in the room.

Nobody talked,we just ate or looked around the room every now and then. It gave me the perfect time to think. Mostly about my best-friend blushing all the time around me. I already new I didn't like Tamaki that way. He was like the brother I always wanted,not a boyfriend. I was trying to think against him liking me because him knowing I liked Kyoya would just hurt him. and I didn't want that for him.

But the more I thought about him liking me was bringing up the question,did I really only think of him as a friend? Or was I just lieing to myself? I know I'd known him for a long time but I couldn't have gotten feelings for him. Did everything just change once I left? I was feeling so confused now that I regretted ever thinking about anything in the first place.

I did feel something before in my stomach but that was just because Kyoya was around right? I sighed as I twirled my fork in my now empty bowl which sadly caught someone's attention.

"Is there something wrong Tenshi?",Kyoya asked. I looked up at him and he was smiling that same damn smile from before. Only since I was closer it looked kinda cute on him. Then I noticed everyone was looking at me and blushed.

"I'm fine",I said.

"Why don't we start the movie now?",Hikaru asked.

"Yeah boss. Lets start it",Kaoru said.

"I don't know,it's getting dark outside",Tamaki said shaking a little. He had this like blue air around him that made me think he was being a bit melodramatic again.

"You promised mon frere",I said looking at him with puppy eyes knowing that I'd get my way. It was impossible to ignore me with them. He blinked before standing up and putting a hand over his chest.

"Of course! I can never deny my lovely souer!",he said. Everyone kind of just shook their head at him at that point knowing he was being an idiot.

"Good! We'll go get it started!",the twins yelled before going off to get things ready. After they left everyone else went to get into their pajamas and I was feeling a bit less confident than before.

I was in the upstairs bathroom after putting my other clothes in my bag. I was in the middle of a delima. I didn't know whether to take off my make-up or keep it on. The bruise was still on my cheek from before. It was fading and wasn't really easy to see but it still hurt. I figured since the lights would be off no one would notice...hopefully. I washed that all off before heading back down stairs. Once I got down to everyone else in their pajamas the twins were around me again.

"Your clothes are really revealing Tenshi-chan",Kaoru said.

"Yeah,who are you trying to impress?",Hikaru asked as they circled me like hawks. I looked down at myself. It wasn't anything bad. Just a light blue tank top with a darker blue moon and star on it with matching pants.

"Do you always dress like this out of school?",they asked. that was when my 'savior' came over and covered both of their eyes.

"Don't look at my souer like that you two little devils!",Tamaki yelled at them. they just snickered which caused him to pout."The kids are acting up again mommy!".

"Aren't we supposed to watch the movie now?",Kyoya said from the couch. that's when they all ran over to get their seats as well as I. It was the same as before only I noticed Tamaki was closer to me and had his bear clutched in his hands. I smiled and then looked up at the screen.

As the movie went on I figured out it was a very budgeted movie and the graphics were impressive. That also sadly meant that it did cause me to jump now and then and get a little scared of what might happen next. It was a zombie movie so you can only imagine what I was watching. During the movie sometime Tamaki ended up directly next to me and I next to Kyoya. I didn't know how and I didn't care. I was getting to tired to care now. I knew the movie would be over soon so I just closed my eyes and leaned my head against the warmest thing next to me.

**That was a rather boring chapter I'll admit but it is leading up to some rather good ones. Just for a wonder,who do you think Tenshi should end up with and why? Review please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my ideas**

**Chapter 8-**

**Kyoya's POV**

Once the movie had ended I looked around the room to find that most everyone was knocked out. The twins were still on their stomachs on the floor but the had theirs heads atop each others. Mori, who was leaning against the couch with Honey in his lap, was out with Honey leaning against him with his bunny in his hands. I looked over and saw that Tenshi was fast asleep as well. She was curled into a ball and was leaning her cheek against the couch with a peaceful expression on her face.

It was the first time to me that she seemed like a normal teenager. But then again,I'm sure no one in this group of friends is exactly normal. I looked over past her and saw that Tamaki was still awake but barely. He was shaking, from the movie I'm sure, and looked around as I had previously before looking at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Your still awake Kyoya?",he asked.

"Yes,but I will be going to sleep now",I said standing up and stretching my arms before looking back down at Tenshi."I'll take her to her room",I said leaning down to pick her up but Tamaki stood up and had her in his arms before I could. I stood their a bit surprised by him.

"I'll do it. As my apology for not thinking everything was going alright with her",he said with his head down and looking at the girl.

He really is an idiot. As much as I wanted to argue with him that it wasn't his fault, now was not the time to wake up the other because he was being to loud."Of course. Good night Tamaki",I said before heading up the stairs to my own room I was using. Once I was inside I just laid on the bed in thought.

Much unlike Tamaki I was well aware of my feelings for people. So I could tell that there was something about Tenshi that called me to her. I knew for a fact it wasn't just the way she lied about whatever was going in her house. It was her as a person. She was quite different from the young women I had been around before. Tenshi didn't fawn over us like every other girl. She was very secretive and tried her most to fit in with everyone else.

Although she did have own faults with that one. She thought to much of what other people thought of her and by doing so she was refusing the help that I knew wanted but was to afraid to ask for. Also, from the looks of things it seemed that Tamaki didn't know anything was goin on until now. So she must have been lieing about a lot for years.

I sighed. That was a burden nobody should have to go through. I ran a hand through by hair before taking off my glasses and sitting them on the night table. I honestly hoped that it wouldn't get worse before it got better. But I had a few ideas as to get Tenshi to admit whatever was going on in that house.

**Tamaki's POV**

After I watched Kyoya go up the stairs and heard a door open then close I walked up there as well, still carrying Tenshi in my arms. I couldn't help but feel it was the only thing I could do for her. I felt like a horrible friend and brother like figure for not paying more attention to her. Maybe I was just an idiot. She never acted like anything was wrong at home and was always in a good mood. So what signs had I missed?

As I reached the hallway from the stairs I went down to the room that she was staying in and opened the door before walking in and placing her on the bed and pulling the covers over her sleeping form. I sat next to her and frowned. I had thought that at first what Kyoya had said couldn't be possible but now that I've thought about it...What if there was something going on at Tenshi's home? It almost made me mad that I didn't know what was going on.

I looked at her sleeping face and felt my cheeks heat up some. She looked so adorable sleeping! But of course it was my souer. I had begun to get this weird feeling in my stomach ever since she first came back and I saw her in class. I didn't know what it was. I thought I was sick but the nurse at school had simply smiled at me and waved me off. It confused me a lot.

"Ugh...",I heard Tenshi say in her sleep as she rolled on her side to face me. Her hair was already pulled in a pony tail so her bangs went from the left side of her face to her right. I smiled at her look of peace and brushed some bangs off her eyes. It was then I saw something that I had thought I imagined. From the light coming in from the hall I could see her face much clearer now. It looked like a dark yellowish spot on her cheek. I leaned in closer to make sure I wasn't seeing things and I wasn't.

I pulled back with wide eyes and confusion on my face. Was that a...bruise on her cheek? My breathing picked up a little as I began to realize that what Kyoya said was right. Or maybe not..maybe she just ran into a door right? She just tripped or poked her cheek when she missed trying to put make up on? Nothing was going on. No one had touched her right?

I got up and headed to my room now confused and worried. I was tempted to wake up Kyoya and tell him but I didn't want to disturb him. I shivered at the thought. I'd just have to wait until tomorrow. Tenshi also wouldn't like this, but I was going to see if he also liked her. I know she told me not to, but it only seemed right to take charge when she was so adorably shy about her undying love for him!

**I know this one is kinda short but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Hope you like it! More reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own thoughts!**

**Chapter 9-The Morning After**

The morning after was kinda hectic. I had a rude awakening by the twins and Tamaki yelling after jumping on my bed. They sounded like monkeys or something. after my rude awakening they made me go over to Kyoya's room which was still shut and had both Mori and Honey next to it. I was suddenly even more confused now. Why they hell did they drag me out of bed and over to his room?

"Tamaki? what the hell are we doing?",I asked as we all just stood in front of the door. For some reason him and the twins looked scared to death of it.

"Kyoya is a AB blood type",he said shaking with the twins as they huddled together. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Honey who was smiling despite the other idiots. He seemed to know what I was going to ask and answered the unasked question.

"It means that he's really grumpy in the mornings",Honey said. I 'awed' and nodded my head. So that's why...

"So what do you want me to do about it?",I turned back to the idiots.

"You should go wake him up. He might be nice to you",Kaoru said.

"So I'm bait?",I asked a little agitated.

They all just nodded their heads and I sighed."Fine, I'll go you big scardy cats",I said before grabbing the knob and turning it, opening the door. IT was black besides the light that was trying to get through the curtains. I looked over ta the bed and sure enough there was Kyoya still asleep. Honestly I was tempted to wake him up the same way but then blushed at that thought and decided against that. I walked in silently until I was at the bed.

"Hey, Kyoya get up",I whispered. No movement."Get up lazy-ass",I said. I heard a sigh and he rolled over to face me. The covers were wrapped around him but his face was clear. He was glaring at me, and if looks could kill came to my mind at the moment. It didn't affect me and just made me smile. It was kinda cute. His hair was all perfect and he didn't have his glasses on.

"You need to get up so those idiots will leave me alone",I said thanking god that it was dark in the room so he couldn't see my blush. Everything that had happened between us last night was gone and I just didn't want it to bother us.

He continued to glare at me before rolling back over and most likely going back to sleep. Me being the person I am and not wanting to piss anyone off I just sighed and walked away were the others were spying from the door. I walked out and shut the door behind me before hitting both Tamaki and the twins on the head. The all rubbed the spot and looked like lost puppies.

"What was that for souer?",Tamaki asked.

"You didn't even get him up",Hikaru said.

"I know. You shouldn't want to. We were all up late last night. Let him sleep",I said before walking back to my room. But sadly I couldn't since _somebody_ grabbed my arm with a big smile on his face.

"So cute mon souer!",Tamaki said happily. I blushed and hit him in the arm.

"Shush! You said you wouldn't say anything",I whispered harshly. I looked around him ,to the others who seemed to not be paying attention to us, before I looked back at him. He looked hurt from the other hit I made on him and from what I had said so he preceded to give me a guilt trip and go in his corner. I just sighed again, I was doing that a lot today, and continued to my room until the twins grabbed me and pulled me downstairs where we all had breakfast. Damn idiots...

So we were all finishing up breakfast when Kyoya came down, dressed and hair looking perfect again. I thought that his hair kind of looked cute either way. He came to the table and we all got quiet. He started eating before looking around at all of us. I guess I did get him up after all. I smiled a little to myself after that thought.

"Is something wrong?",he asked.

"Your awake...and it's still a little earlier than normal",Hikaru said. I could have slapped myself at that point. Was that honestly what they were going to say to him?

"Yes, I'm awake",he said before looking over at me with something in his eyes but I couldn't tell,"I had to make sure you idiots didn't do anything that would run away the princess".

I blushed and looked down at my now empty plate. I could see a smiling Tamaki next to me and hoped he wouldn't slip up again.

"So she actually wok the shadow king up?",Kaoru asked looking at his brother in shock.

"It's the end of the world!",Hikaru exclaimed before they both hugged each other. I thought then that they were kind of like Tamaki in the way that they overreacted to small things. Tamaki was now not smiling and looked as shocked as the twins. He was so slow to things sometimes...

"Its not so surprising with the way you all woke her up. I could hear your yelling down the hall",Kyoya said before taking a drink. I felt what little pride I had for waking him up go down.

"She wouldn't wake up when we talked to her so we had to use other measures",Tamaki said. I glared at him.

"Yelling in my ear is not for other measures",I said. He cowered down while blushing and I saw Kyoya smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"That wasn't nice Tama-chan",Honey said frowning with Mori nodding next to him. Tamaki suddenly was at my feet sobbing. I sweat-dropped as did pretty much everyone else.

"I'm so sorry souer! Please don't hate your frere! I'll never do it again I swear!",he practically was groveling at my feet and as funny as it was I knew I had to start getting my things together to go back home.

"I don't hate you Tamaki. Now I'm going to get my things packed okay?",I said brushing him off and smiling at him before going upstairs where all of my things were. I was grinning the whole way up.

Once I had my things packed everyone else pretty much had the same idea and as we got ready I came to realize something. I had brought the work that Kyoya asked to bring to help me with. We'd been so busy we hadn't had a chance to do it. And the fact he probably thought I was mad at him for yesterday since he most likely thought I was faking my smile. That's when I heard a knock on the door and turned around only to find said person there.

"Uh, Kyoya...",I said blushing already. He stepped in and looked at my bags before looking back at me.

"We didn't get a chance go over that work so bring it tomorrow and we can do it then",he said. I blinked before tilting my head.

"But the club...",I said.

"Were just going over ideas tomorrow",he said, I smiled and nodded. He smiled to, but not the nice one.

"Your real one looks much better",he said. I frowned before turning back to my things. He toke that as he que to leave I guess since the door shut. I finished packing my things and the after I said goodbye to everyone before Tamaki's driver toke me back home. I didn't want to go back but I wanted to get away from the guys to. I figured if I just stayed away from my parents I'd be okay, right?

**Kyoya's POV**

After Tenshi left, both the twins and the cousins left as well. I was done packing and was about to call my driver when a hand grabbed my rest and stopped me. I looked over to see it was Tamaki. His face looked serious and I doubted this was just some crazy thing he wanted to tell me.

"What is it Tamaki?",I asked putting my phone back in my pocket. He walked over and sat on the bed with his head down.

"Tenshi...she had...I don't know..I thought she had just walked into a wall...",he started mumbling nonsense and I couldn't understand him. I knew it was about Tenshi but didn't know exactly what.

"Speak up, I can't hear you",I said. He lifted his head and I could slightly see the little reflection of tears in his eyes. This was bad wasn't it?

"She has a bruise on her cheek. It's fading though...",he said. My eyes widened when he said that. She had a...how did none of us notice it before? Then I settled down knowing she must've used makeup to cover it up.

"It's hard for a person to end up with a bruise on their face Tamaki",I said trying not to take the forward approach to this. This just confirmed my suspicions about her family. I didn't want to come out and say that she was abused but I could be to careful with how I tole him. Although with the way he's acting I'm sure he knows now.

"Yes...how did we not notice? How come I never...?",he asked looking desperate for answers. I sighed and sat next to him, trying to be as friendly now as ever.

"She didn't want you to get involved most likely. She thinks a lot of what people thing about her, manly you",I said.

He stood up at that looking hurt and a tad angry."But why? She doesn't need to think about what I think of her!",he said, color coming to his cheeks. This also confirmed by other thoughts.

"I know it's hard but we can't be mad at her. Now that we know what is happening we can't tell her anything of us knowing",I said.

"Why can't we! Se needs the help Kyoya!",Tamaki yelled. I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"She'll deny it. And she will get angry at us for knowing in the first place",I said. He put his head down again and I knew what he was thinking. Honestly I wanted to just call the cops and pull her out of this situation but I couldn't. We didn't have enough evidence and she wouldn't confess to anything.

"The best we can do is wait until she tells us. Or, if the situation gets to bad, make her tell us",I said. This time he did look up with tears.

"I feel so bad right now mother",he said before falling on me in a very awkward hug. I sighed again and held him slightly so neither of us fell over.

"We just have to wait. And post likely keep her away from that house as much as we can without her thinking were up to something",I said. I didn't like the fact that this was affecting me. I felt anger towards her parents for doing this to her. I hadn't even known her that long. I had already developed, still developing though, feelings and found out that Tamaki felt the same. I was beginning to think think that this girl was going to be a huge change in our lives.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10-The next week**

So after the sleepover, that pushed some of my limits, I went home. Worst idea since I came back. I had to deal with my parents calling me a slut and a whore for sleeping with everyone. I didn't say a word or try to stop them. I had learned back then that if I just let them do whatever to me then they'd grow tired of me quicker so that I could go cry in my solitude. I also expected and allowed the slaps and pushing they both did. It was normal for me to be beaten like this. I'd had worse before anyways.

When they were done I went up to my room and cried before assessing the damage in the bathroom mirror. I had bruising on my arms and face again but I had that good movie makeup that would cover everything up. The rest of the weekend I stayed in my room and didn't leave. The maids brought me my food and I had my bathroom in my room. Thank god for that. As usual my parents didn't care or notice rather.

Once I went back to school I was a bit touchy around people. If they got to close to me or reached to grab me I yelled at them. The guys, mostly Tamaki had asked what was wrong with me and I just told them I hadn't gotten much sleep. they seemed to buy it, except Kyoya of course. I didn't want anyone to rub off some of the make up and see the marks. That would mean lieing and if Kyoya found it, I'd have no choice but to tell him the truth. I'm pretty sure he already new but he wasn't saying anything. At this point, him being the only person he knew of anything I was just waiting for the cops to be at my door.

I liked him for sure but I still didn't like him knowing my darkest secret. And I found Tamaki acting much more protective over me now. It was odd to say the least. He was blushing like an idiot but he was still doing it. I was wondering why and figured since he knew I was in a bad mood he wouldn't let anyone mess with his little souer. I found it a bit cute...until I realized that would mean I found him cute and then I'd be liking him which I didn't.

Kyoya helped me with my work none the less though. He was being nice to me and I knew he was up to something. Although I did appreciate him taking time away from the club to help study with me or do math with me. I really liked it, but I knew he was thinking about something. It was almost complicated for me. to like somebody but hate that they knew your secret and could tell anyone at any time and you wouldn't know. It was unnerving behind belief.

Anyways that's pretty much how the week went. everyone looked at me funny too. Probably cause I'd bitch at them if they didn't just stay away from me. I didn't mind the looks though. I was with my friends and that's all that mattered. Little did I know that my world was going to be going to hell soon. VERY soon**.**

**Sorry this is really short, it's leading up to things that will take me a couple days to write so bare with me people! Review please!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I'm sure everyone knows I don't own this correct?**

**By the way, I'm oh so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, with school starting I've just been trying to make sure I'm passing and in a good mood to write. Thank god my birthday's coming up though, or I really wouldn't be in the mood! Also, I'm going to finish my Ouran story(this one) first before I start the other chapters. It's just easier to focus on one thing write now. **

**Chapter 11- Cover Blown**

"Just shut-up!",I yelled at everybody in the room. It was diffidently different for me to yell, an evidently scary too, for the looks on everybody's face said so. I didn't want to, but I did. It was completely out of character for me but I didn't care that much anymore. They just pushed my buttons by asking the same stupid questions over and over again! Even so though...how did I end up so mad again?

5 minutes ago...

"You've been cranky a lot lately Tenshi-chan...",Kaoru said as he and Hikaru circled around me. I had just walked into the room, ready to do my homework with Kyoya and study but I was apparently walking into an interrogation.

"I haven't got a lot of sleep lately, I've told you all this before. That's all",I said trying to get them away from me and trying to look as convincing as possible. I looked over at Tamaki who was looking over at me worriedly as well.

"See? She's just been tired lately! That's all!",he exclaimed, waving his arms around. I looked next to him to see a blanked faced Kyoya. There was nothing more scarier than that face. Not because he wasn't handsome or anything, but because you didn't know if he was up to something or not. Which worried me a lot. It made my nerves tingle even more. Had he said something?

"I think she's lieing. What about you Kaoru?",Hikaru asked.

"So do I. There's has to be something else besides sleep bothering her",Kaoru said.

"Enough!", said Tamaki coming over to my rescue, and for once it was a good thing. He stood in front of me and looked worried even though he was aggravated with the twins. I inwardly sighed. Even if Kyoya did tell them, it didn't seem like Tamaki thought anything was really wrong. I guess his stupidity was a gift as well as a curse.

"My petite souer has done nothing wrong",he said putting a hand on my head. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you frere",I said. He smiled back at me and the hand on my hand slid down to rest on my right cheek.

"Your her best-friend Tono, of course she wouldn't tell you if something was wrong", the twins said.

"She's has been meaner Tama-chan",Honey said striking me off guard. He was sitting at his table eating cake with Mori nodding next to him. Even they noticed? I felt the hand on my cheek start to rub a little. And apparently it was a little to late because before I even realized my own actions, I had smacked his hand away and was lightly glaring back up at him.

He looked back at me before a gasp left his lips and his eyes widened. As did mine and I placed a hand over my cheek protectively. But the damage was done. everyone was looking at us now and most, if not all saw the bruise already. Yes, i still had a fairly purple bruise on my face still. Ever since my parents had found out that i was 'sleeping with the boys' at the sleep over they started beating me more. It seemed to me that had just made a game of who could leave the ugliest bruise on me.

I was in shock and so many other emotions at once that my heart was pounding in my chest. It was deathly quiet in the room and it felt like a bomb had went off. This was bad...very bad. I was so screwed now! Damn myself to hell! I should've been more careful!

"Tenshi...",it was the first time since we were little kids that he had ever called me by my name. To say that I knew he was disappointed in me was an understatement. I peeled my hands away from my eyes but still covered my face. I regret doing that. His eyes had tears in them and it broke me to know that those were real and not him just being melodramatic.

"Tono...is that make-up?",Hikaru asked. I figured him and Kaoru would've seen it being as they were also closest to me. Him and his brother were both looking at Tamaki with wide eyes. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I had thought...so none of them new? I was accusing them of nothing in my mind? Kyoya really didn't say anything...but wait...Dammit! It was a setup! He knew I truly only let my guard down around Tamaki! I turned my eyes to Kyoya's and forced all of my emotion in them. He was looking back at me, with a slight frown on his face. I was hurt. Did I mean nothing to him?

"It looks like that movie make-up...",Kaoru said lowly.

"Why would Tenshi need movie make-up Tama-chan?",oh,bless his heart. Him and Mori couldn't see anything from where they were sitting.

I felt my heart fall in my stomach. My hands were shaking and my breathing was becoming ragged. I felt to many emotions running through me. Hurt, rejection, disappointment, and shock. Surprisingly I wasn't angry at anyone.

"That's a nasty mark...",Hikaru said. I hadn't even realized my hands had fallen down into fists.

"Where did it come from?",Kaoru asked. It was getting annoying how they were acting like I wasn't right in front of them.

Present...

Ah, that's right. So now everyone was staring at me wide eyed. I blinked and realized I was crying now, that wetness on my face. Lovely, more embarrassment.

"Tenshi..."there was my name again. I turned to look back at Tamaki and he was frowning but no longer crying, thank god. Next I knew, the wind was knocked out of me from him pulling me against him and holding me tight. I didn't really know what all happened after that. I'd went through so much and for the truth to finally come out felt...nice. Maybe this is why I wasn't really mad. I just needed that push to let it all out. And trust me, I let if pour out. I was balling now against Tamaki and wetting his shirt.

I felt his slightly rocking us back and forth on his heals and placing his head atop mine. I could hear faint shushing sounds from him and new he wasn't truly upset with me. He was only concerned and wanted to comfort me. Suddenly a thought struck me causing me to pause but the tears didn't stop. what if they called the cops now? I couldn't handle that. what if they confronted my parents? I didn't want anybody hurt or in trouble because of me.

I pulled back from Tamaki and started shaking my head harshly."No, no, no, no, no, no, no!",I yelled confused with all that was happening in me.

"Shh, souer",Tamaki said pulling me back against him."It's okay now...shh". I could hear the slight fear in his voice but it was mostly comforting really. I felt him start to back me up and knew he was going to sit me on the couch. He stopped and sat down before pulling me next to him. I was still crying in his chest and was now more or less in his lap.

"I'm...I...sorry",I said between tears. I felt him put a hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. His eyes no longer held sadness but a determination of some kind.

"You've done nothing wrong angel",he said calling me by the nickname I hadn't heard in what felt like forever. He gently brushed my tears away and pushed my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head at him." I lied...to everyone..to you...",I said still a bit blubbering.

"Please calm down angel",he said trying to coax me. I could hear the slight plea in his voice and knew he was scared now. I let my body take a break and tried to relax like he had said. I felt my breathing come back down to a steady pace and my tears were coming to an end. Tamaki smiled a little at me, knowing I was calming down and ran a hand through my hair. It was then I really saw just how much he loved me. He'd cared for me all these years and I had no idea until I finally broke and showed just how fragile I really was.

"Tamaki...",we turned our heads towards Kyoya who was coming towards the couch,"I know neither of you are going to like this...but she needs to go home".

"No!",pretty much everyone yelled at him but me. I couldn't argue with him. Now that I was coming back to my senses, he was right. I did have to go home.

"How can you say that?",Tamaki asked.

"He's right...",I said lowly but he heard me. I looked around at everyone that had somehow migrated to us on the couch."I need to make it like everything is normal...or it could be worse on my part".

"No sister of mine is going back to that horrid-",I cut him off with pleading eyes.

"Please Tama-kun...",I said. We needed a plan, not to argue.

"Tamaki, let her go home. Then tonight when her parents are asleep we will take her away to your place. I'm sure your father won't mind",Kyoya said.

"But how Kyo-chan?",Honey asked.

"My rooms on the second floor. I have a balcony and there's a rose vine going up the back of the house",I said sniffling. I wanted to cry some more but my eyes were dried out. I had to be somewhat strong for them, if only a little. i felt so selfish now...they could've saved me before...

"Fine...but if something goes wrong your going to call me",Tamaki said with some authority to his voice that was new to me. I gave a weak smile and hugged him tightly.

"I promise frere",I said honestly. As much as I didn't want to lead him on to thinking I loved him the same way...I needed comfort. Even if it wasn't from the person I needed it from...

"Then I suggest she leaves now",Kyoya said. I nodded and unraveled myself from Tamaki before walking over and getting my things before smiling at them all. I locked eyes with Kyoya and gave my weak smile again. I could see something in his eyes but didn't know what it was. I turned on my heal and left hoping that tonight would be the last night in that hell hole.

**Sort of a cliff hanger? I don't know, but things are really about to get heated and emotional.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I'm sure everyone knows I don't own this correct?**

**AN~ Warning people! There is a rape seen in this, not a lot because I'm not going in that extreme detail with forced sex!**

**Chapter 12- The rescue**

As soon as I got home I just locked myself in my room. I didn't want to see those monsters anytime soon. I started packing a bag with some essentials that I would need for tonight and then just hide it behind my bed. I still had about five hours before everyone would be asleep and I could leave. I just hoped it would be a fast five hours...but god never really worked the way I wanted it to did it?

About an hour after I got home, I was just watching T.V before my previously locked door was thrown open and as angry father came in. My heart started to pound in my chest and my breathing was harsh now. I didn't like the look on his face one bit.

"What have I told you about locking the door you damn slut?",he said stepping to me in long strides. I felt my body shaking but was to frightened to do anything. This wasn't looking well. I didn't want bruises on top of my bruises.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...",I said trying to act as calm as I could. Even if my insides where burning and yelling at me to just call Tamaki already.

My father just smirked and came to my bed before he leaned over me menacingly. I swallowed and I could tell he knew I was scared. This really was not going to end well...

"I think I deserve to punish you and show you the whore you really are",he said before grabbing my arms harshly and pushed me back so I was laying down. My eyes widened as he climbed on top of me and was grinning like a madman.

"I've been wanting to test you out lately. You being around all those men most have given you pretty good practice huh whore?",he said before leaning down and messily kissing my neck. I was screaming in my head but I just couldn't do it out loud. For some reason, my mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. This was unthinkable...hitting me was one thing, beating me till I bleed but raping me? Was this it for me?

His grip on my wrists tightened and he started sucking on my neck. I thrashed around, trying to kick him where it would hurt but he put his legs over my waist so he was straddling me now. He pulled back and had a satisfied grin on.

"Your gona love what I do next",he said, voice clear as hell, had lust in it. My eyes widened as he let one hand go and used it to grab my left breast through my uniform. I gasped and struggled even more. I finally leaned over to his arm and bit him. I was disgusted by that, but if it would get him off me, I couldn't care.

He flinched back and let go of my hands. Before I could shove him off me though, he slapped me hard across the face. It made my teeth hit the side of my mouth, I could feel blood pooling in it. My eyes filled with tears, the pain settling in. I was forced to look at him when he gripped my chin with one hand and completely regretted what I did.

"I was going to go easy on your ass whore, but after a stunt like that you screwed",he said making a nasty grin, full of promise. My face was wet, slightly bloody and shaking as I realized I couldn't do anything. From that moment on I just blacked out in my head, trying to block out the ripped clothing, the screams and the horrid laughter caused by the man above me. Only one thought was running through my head...' I want Kyo...'.

**1 Hour Later...**

The bastard didn't let me go for an hour. I was stuck there and could do nothing. I had thought that getting beat was the worst thing your parents could do to you. They'd called me names, accused me of everything before, tried to kill me even...but I never imagined that this would ever happen to me.

Once he was done he thanked me for the good time and left, slamming my door in the process. I was so shaken, I couldn't move. I felt completely numb, like everything beyond this would be pointless. My head was killing me, I had dried blood on my lip and face, tears made my makeup fall down in streams on my face. I looked like a rape victim...

I finally had enough strength to move, and lock my door again. The pain between my legs was pounding in my head, making the before pain hurt twice as bad. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and called Tamaki. It would've been easier to text him sure...but I needed to hear his voice, a voice, anything but what was replaying in my head again.

"Mon souer! Is everything okay?", his worried voice asked over the phone.

I felt my eyes water again and wondered if I would ever be able to stop crying soon. "No...come now Tama...please come now",I pleaded, not wanting to waste anytime.

"What happened? Did they hit you again? Your crying mon amour...",he said, voice getting angry but still sweet and worried filled.

I swallowed and new he heard it because he answered before me." Were coming Tenshi, I promise. Just stay in your room",he said.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't hear me and said,"Hurry...",before hanging up and falling back against my pillows and crying some more. I didn't want to wait...I wanted to just climb out and leave. But I need them to get me...them to save me...I couldn't do this on my own anymore.

I pulled my bag from next to the bed up next to me and curled up around it. I was looking out my window waiting for either a knock or a call from Tamaki. I didn't like waiting like this...I just hoped they'd get here before I died from all of the events in the past day.

**Kyoya's POV**

As soon as Tamaki called me I knew something horrible had happened to her. I could feel it. I couldn't believe I let her go back to that hell. At the time, my heart was yelling at me to just pull her into my arms and hold her, promising that she'd be fine. But my head was always thinking logically and told me it'd be better for us if she went home then we toke her. I just thought everything would go easy for me...of course nothing ever was now was it.

I called the others and told them to come to my house as fast as possible. When everyone was here we left in my limo to Tenshi's house. I was worried sick, and being impatient didn't help my situation. Everyone was trying to guess what had happened, and frankly I could only think of one thing. I knew she got beat and yelled out...I just hoped it didn't go farther than that. There was a word on my mind, but I refused to say _it_ of even try to. I didn't want it to be _that_.

Just thinking about _that _made me sick to my stomach. I had to see her. I had to make sure she was okay. I realized I had fallen for her, in such a short amount of time too. I knew Tamaki knew, he could tell the difference in me. I loved this girl, and I would be damned if I didn't do anything to get her away from those monsters.

**AN~So I think it went pretty well? What about you?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I'm sure everyone knows I don't own this correct?**

**AN~Sorry for the long update but I was kinda busy wit school and things!  
**

**Chapter 13-The Rescue**

I woke up to the sound of something scratching. I sat up quick, startled and afraid he had come back before I saw no one in my room. I looked closer and towards my window to see...Tamaki?

My frown that I had on was now a small smile, tear springing to my eyes. They came! I was going to be okay now! I got up and winced before forcing myself over to the window and opening it as quietly as possible. He was hanging there, from the vines I had said where there, small smile on his face but clearly concerned eyes.

"Mon souer...",he said.

"...",I didn't know what to say. Now that I was going to be leaving for good...what would I do? I was in shock at the sudden movement below him and saw the twins where here too. Where were the others?

"Get your bag souer, then we can leave",Tamaki said noticing my freeze in time. I shook my head and tried to keep the tears in. I shouldn't cry anymore today, but I just felt so happy now. Wasn't it good to shed some happy tears too? Every now and then? I didn't know, there never were any happy tears before now.

I followed his orders after shaking myself out of my thinking and got my bag before coming back to him. I handed him my bag and he passed it to the twins who, from the sound of it, started climbing down the house. I looked at Tamaki who smiled, trying to reassure me of what I was about to do. I was scared to climb my house. I'd never done it before. Sure, I've snuck out before but this was different. I was climbing down my mansion on the weeds that could break at any moment and let me fall to my death. Of course the boys made it look easy.

"Come on souer, I promise you'll be okay now",he said. I swallowed before nodding my head and taking a step out my window. I turned my body around so I could grab the edge of my window and placed my feet on the vines that would carry me down. I looked up at Tamaki, fear and hope in my eyes. He nodded and shut my window quietly before looking down at me again."Just be careful Tenshi, I won't let you fall". I trusted his words and closed my eyes, breathing in before beginning to climb down the mansion.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just had to make sure that I didn't slip up. I opened my eyes and did the mistake of looking down. Even though we were only on the second floor, a mansions second floor was more of a forth floor. I felt my body begin to shake and I tried to relax. I just had to calm...this was it. Once I got off my house it'd all be over. Even though It wouldn't. They would know I was missing in the morning. That is, if they don't hear us now. They'd look for me and the first place they would go is to the guys. Could i really endanger them like that?

"Tenshi, just breath",I heard Tamaki whisper to me. I looked over at him, concern and worry in his features. He was right, even if I had all these worry's in my head, I just had to get down before I got myself killed. But as fate had it, that wasn't what I was supposed to do. Trying to move my foot to get a little farther down and I misplaced it, leaving my lower body hanging on the vines. My fingers already hurt and I could feel myself slipping. I didn't scream, not wanting them to get up but I wanted to. I could see Tama's face, horror in his eyes, trying to hold back himself from making to much noise as well.

"Let go Tenshi",I heard a louder voice call from below us. I dared myself to look down and make sure I heard it right. Apparently I did. Sure to my hearing, there was Kyoya standing right below us, no emotion on his face. i felt my heart jump and my nerves run faster. Did he really want me to just fall? How was he going to catch me without knocking himself out in the process? It seems he heard my thoughts because the next thing he said was,"I'll catch you. you need to hurry". At that moment I knew he was right and I had to just jump. So I let my fingers slip off the weed they were holding and closed my eyes. I didn't want to die with them open if he didn't catch me.

I felt the rush of air, only free falling for what felt like five seconds before I felt my body collide with another but I didn't hit the ground. I forced one eye open to peak and saw Kyoya smirking down at me.

"I said I would catch you",he said lowly. I opened both eyes now and looked at him in shock and awe. My emotions where so jumbled before but now...I could get a feel of what I was feeling. If that made any sense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest, forcing the tears back. I was exactly where I had wanted to be all day. All week. In his arms.

I heard movement from the rose vines and new Tamaki had just reached us. I didn't have time to look at him because Kyoya had started to walk away very quickly. Probably to make sure if anyone was up now they didn't see us. I could hear more footsteps behind us and new that the twins and Tamaki were trying to keep up with his pace. I dared myself and toke a peak behind Kyoya's shoulder, past the boys and to my once considered hell.

"Don't look back now Tenshi",Kyoya's whisper brought me back to him. I looked up into intense yet calming eyes and found that I didn't want to look away now."Your safe now". I felt my hear skip a beat as he said that and cuddled back up to him. I could feel my eyes burning and my voice begin to choke as I began to tell him of that incident earlier.

"He got mad at me...I couldn't stop him...I didn't mean too",I began, but he shut me up by rubbing the back of my head.

"I figured so...I didn't want to believe it though",he said, tense in his actions and words now. I didn't want to say it, but the way we were talking about it sounded to,,,casual. Like I was missing the caring part. I truly felt shattered before...before I saw my hero's come and save me. Before I knew I was leaving for good.

My thoughts were disturbed by us reaching the limo. The door was already open so Kyoya carefully placed my in the car. I scooted over on the leather seating and let Kyo come in next to me. Almost right behind him where the twins and my frere. Once the door was shut and everyone was sitting down the car started driving off. It was then I realized some people where missing.

"Where are Huni and Mori?",I asked, slightly

"Their in their own limo close to your house. Once your parents notice your gone there going to give us as much time as they can",Kyoya said looking at me. I suddenly missed the feel of being in his arms and leaned in close to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?",I asked trying to push all the emotions back.

"My house. If they get around Huni and Mori then they will go straight to Tamaki's house. All of are parents are already informed of what's going on and whether they like it or not where dragging them into this". I knew when he said 'whether they like it or not' he was solely talking about his father. He wasn't an easy man to please is what I had heard, and frankly the thought of meeting him unnerved me some.

I looked over at the others to find them sadly smiling at me. I returned the gesture and hugged close to Kyoya the rest of the ride. We were all really quiet and as much as I wanted to say something I didn't know what to say. My throat already hurt from the tear I was choking on and I didn't want to lose it here. the car must've been going very fast since it seemed it didn't take that long for us to reach the house. the driver opened the door and Kyoya got out, laying his hand out for me to grab onto. I happily accepted and just let him lead the way.

I looked at his house, or mansion I should say in awe. It was absolutely amazing. Once we climbed up some stairs the doors opened and I was in even more awe of the inside of the place. He family sure knew what they liked.

"Tenshi",a voice broke my gazing around. I turned to face Tamaki right next to me and gave him concerned eyes."Come with me",before I could ask what was wrong he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs rather quickly. His face was contorted with something of concern and worry. He pulled me down the hall once we reached the top of the stairs and into a random room. He turned the lights on and pulled me over to the bed before he sat me down on it. He knelled on the ground in front of me and I felt so confused.

"Just tell me Tenshi...what did he do? When you called me?",he asked almost desperately. My eyes widened and I felt the tears break through. I didn't want him to know, anyone but him. I turned my head only to have him turn it back to his face. The sight in my eyes broke me down. He was crying too now. I just nodded. If Kyoya knew before then Tamaki might have had the same thoughts.

He eyes then squeezed shut and he laid his head in my lap. even though I was the one hurting, I had to comfort him. We had been through a lot, and I was finally coming clean with everything I had hidden from him. I leaned down and buried my face in the bright blond hair. He had his arms around my waist and we stayed like that. We just cried against each other in the quiet.

"I'm sorry Tenshi...so so sorry",he said, barley being able to hear him since he was crying so hard. I raised my head and then raised his. tears wetting his face and purple eyes looked so blurry now.

"It's not your fault",I said, sniffling and breaking slowly.

He shook his head and then pulled my face closer to his, our foreheads touching. Light color flushed his cheeks now but the tear didn't stop."I should have kept you with us...I'm sorry...I love you souer". Although he called me sister, I knew the statement wasn't sibling like. I nodded, knowing already and clutched his uniform jacket.

"Thank you Tamaki",I heard Kyoya's voice say from the door. I looked up at him, walking over and picking up his friend. Tamaki rested his head against his shoulder for some time before he raised it and wiped his eyes clear of tears.

"I want you happy from now on souer",Tamaki said, a small smile on his face, before walking off and shutting the door. I looked at Kyoya like I didn't know what else to do. I was still crying and he was still looking down at me.

Everything next, seemed to happen within slow motion. He was on the bed, holding me to his chest. My face was buried in it, wetting his uniform. arms where around each other, fingers where gently brushing backs and hushed 'shh's' where heard from under the crying. I didn't care at that point. I was finally letting go and I needed this realease. The other times I cried weren't like this at all.

**AN~I now it toke a while but here it is. I hoping to be done with this whole story by the end of the year! My own dead line! That goes for both of my stories really. Review now!** **I promise this will get good and better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I'm sure everyone knows I don't own this correct?**

**AN~Sorry for the long update but I was kinda busy wit school and things!  
**

**Chapter 14-Feelings**

I don't know how long we just laid there in bed. It must've been at least twenty minutes before I lifted my head though. When I did I was met with a calmed face and a soft smile. I tried to smile best I could but I'm afraid it didn't come out very confining considering Kyoya frowned afterwards.

"It'll take more than this to heal what they've done to you Tenshi. You don't have to pretend anymore",he said. I nodded and before I could, he reached a hand up and wiped my tears away. As the wetness left I felt my eyes become sore from the amount of tears I had shed that day. His palm then held my cheek in it and I raised my eyes to his. I knew this was the beginning of a big turning point in my life...and in our relationship.

"Kyo...",I said softly, voice slightly cracked. His lips lifted slightly in a small smile and he pulled my face to his and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I felt my face heat up but didn't dare look away from his eyes. Once it was over he looked back up to my eyes and I saw emotion swirling in those dark eyes. Emotion I didn't at once think he could have without it being dark and twisted.

"I'm by your side from now on",he said, smiling sweetly at me now. I felt my stomach start flipping and smiled, a bit more convincing this time.

"Promise me",I said. I just needed to hear it. even if I already knew what he said was true...my mind just needed that reassurance that nothing would happen because he was with me now.

"I swear Tenshi that I wont leave you or let them near you every again",Kyoya promised with a serious look in those eyes now. I hugged him tight after that and felt his arms wrap back around me in the same gesture.

I felt so contained and safe now. I knew nothing bad would happen to me anymore. Nothing was going to separate us. My parents were going to be gone from my life forever now. I actually felt a small twinge of hurt enter my system at that thought. I guess no matter how badly your treated my family you still have that feeling of family from them. They were all I had left as far as I knew. I never had relatives except when I was younger, they all stopped visiting when I was sent to Paris. So I was on my own, but with friends and a boyfriend to help me along the way.

"Sleep Tenshi, it's still late",Kyoya said after our brief silence. I hadn't really been paying attention to the time until he said something. It had to be at least ten or even later. I lifted my head to look at the clock I knew was on the night stand and sure enough it was after ten already. I looked back at Kyoya and gave a small smile before a yawn escaped my mouth. I blushed and he just smiled at me. I rested my head back on his chest and cuddled before closing my eyes, hoping to get that peace I so wanted now. I deserved it now.

**Kyoya's POV**

After Tenshi laid her head down I felt her breathing get slower until I knew she was fast asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair to keep her this way. Not crying or screaming for help, but peaceful and cute. I was briefly wondering if she understood what our relationship was exactly now. I had it in my mind even before now that she was mine, but did she see it that way now? She didn't pull away from my kiss, so I know that means she excepts the change.

I changed my thoughts of her to those wretched parents. I don't know when they'll notice shes gone but a part of me wishes they never do notice. As bad as that sounds, it would actually be easier for her. No conflict of trying to get her back, no court dates to attend, no police to deal with. But somehow I knew this wouldn't be easy for us...for her.

"Kyoya...",I heard Tamaki's voice from the door. I looked over and saw him leaning against it, towel around his shoulders and shirt off. Obviously he had taken a shower.

"Tamaki",I said. He crept in quietly and shut the door so light wouldn't come in. He came over and sat on the end of the bed, just gazing at Tenshi with sad eyes.

"She's finally at peace",he said. I arched an eyebrow and he continued."Just to think this might be the first time in years she's felt safe while sleeping...".

"It's not your fault Tamaki. You can't blame yourself for this mess",I said. As much of an idiot as he was, this truly wasn't his fault. So he didn't need to blame himself.

"I should've paid more attention to her...",he said, gaze going to the floor now. I sighed.

"Listen to me. You at least were there for her when she was around. without you she could've ended up worse than she is now. Think about it",I said. I didn't even want to think about how worse this could be but I new it was possible.

Tamaki looked up at me now and gave me a small smile."Your happy aren't you?",he asked. I was confused before I thought of the reasons I'd be happy now.

"Even in these situations can you find happiness. I'm just glad she doesn't have to deal with those people... for now at least",I said knowing that it would be a good month or so before they were gone completely.

"I'm glad...she makes you happy",he said, looking back at Tenshi again. I could tell now that he truly loved her and realized it. It did hurt inside...knowing he knew her first and I won her over. Being his best friend did that to me."I'm also glad she chose you and not me". Now that shocked me.

"Tamaki?",I asked in a low voice.

"You can protect her and keep her safe. I'm not ready to be with her...but I can still stand next to her",he said, voice sounding like he was asking me for permission. I let my lips curve up into a small smile.

"You two are best friends Tamaki. I wont take her from you",I said. He looked back up at me, eyes glittering with tears once again.

"Thank you",he said,only a small lift in the corner of his mouth letting me know he was smiling. I nodded my head softly before looking down at Tenshi. This girl was something special to affect us like this. And id be damned if I let that go to waste.

_**AN~Sorry ive been gone people! Forgive me! **_


End file.
